


John Connor

by Yukito



Category: Terminator (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukito/pseuds/Yukito
Summary: A short tale of who John Connor is





	John Connor

In the future, there wasn’t flying cars or universal free health care or pills that turned into whole meals. World hunger hadn’t been cure, AIDS was still an issue, and cancer was ever present. The future didn’t hold any of the promises that the movies had said it would, except for one.   
  
Machines.  
  
What were once created to help keep us safe, to make our lives easier, had turned against us in the matter of hours. A computer virus had taken over every computer across the globe and shortly after, nuclear war. More than half of the human race disappeared in a blink of the eye.  
  
Those who survived, struggled. Radiation poisoning killed those who appeared strong; others were poisoned by radioactive food scrounged too close to the blast zones. But even then, others survived. SkyNet referred to the human existence as a plague and compared us to cockroaches.  
  
But one man rose from the out of the darkness and challenged them. One man refused to back down.  
  
 _’Connor? What the hell is happening? Who's in charge there?’_  
  
‘I am’  
  
‘Connor, can you help us?’  
  
John Connor. It was name that every Resistance fighter came to know. It didn’t matter where you went or what language you spoke, the name John Connor garnered respect, reverence, and hope.   
  
To most he was their saviour, the one who would bring the destruction of the machines and end the war. But to a select few he was more than that. He was John Connor the man. The one who struggled, who bleed, who carrying too much weight on his shoulders. A man unreadable, unmovable, and often unreachable.  
  
John Connor was two men in one and that was what threatened to tear him apart.


End file.
